


Words Don't Matter

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, I got a couple of prompts.<br/>Tigerliliesandcherryblossoms prompted early morning mitchers snuggles?<br/>Atomizedadam prompted what about a regular type of feeding for Mitchell and Anders? Hair sniffing and all</p><p>Those both got combined and this is the result.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Don't Matter

Anders had grown used to waking up with a clingy vampire wrapped around him. He teased Mitchell about it, but he didn’t mind. It was nice compared to his past, full of one night stands where he didn’t bother to remember their names. Not that he’d admit he enjoyed being domesticated, of course.

This morning was different, though. Mitchell was curled in a ball at the edge of the bed, facing away from Anders. The muscles in his back were so rigid it looked painful. Anders blinked a few times to clear his vision, wondering why Mitchell was so tense. As he woke up a little more, it dawned on him that Mitchell hadn’t fed in weeks.

Mitchell rarely mentioned needing to feed. He’d always put it off as long as possible, growing snappish and aloof. He’d deny it until he was weak from hunger and struck by vicious cramps. Anders learned to judge the line between Mitchell’s hunger and denial. If he mentioned it too soon, Mitchell would get irritable and storm off. If he let it go too long, Mitchell would become debilitated and risk losing control. He tried to time it so Mitchell would be hungry enough to accept his offer before it grew too painful.

“Good morning,” Anders murmured.

Mitchell didn’t turn around before responding, ”Morning.”

Anders scooted across the bed and spooned against Mitchell’s back. He hugged the vampire and dropped a kiss on one bare shoulder. “You’re awake early.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Mitchell groused, but he relaxed back into the warmth of Anders’ chest.

“Because you need to feed,” Anders said and held his wrist up to the vampire’s face.

“I can wait a few more days,” Mitchell said, but he didn’t turn away. His breath ghosted across the thin skin of Anders’ inner wrist as he said, “It isn’t that bad yet.”

“So go ahead before it gets bad,” Anders encouraged.

Mitchell sighed, but raised a hand to hold Anders’ arm steady. He must be hungry if he didn’t put up more of an argument. He kissed Anders’ wrist before biting down.

When Anders felt the first draw, he relaxed and leaned his head against Mitchell’s back. There was no pain, just a slight sting that vanished as soon as it was noticed. Mitchell was always careful not to bite too deep. When Anders asked, he explained he would rather have a slower flow of blood instead of the risk of taking too much. Besides, the small marks left behind were easy to explain away.

Anders would never admit it to anyone, but he loved being able to do this for Mitchell. Words were cheap. No one knew that better than he, as the vessel of Bragi. Spoken words flowed off his tongue and through the air, promises broken as soon as they were uttered. It was easy to say I love you in any language to anyone, only to be forgotten as soon as he turned away. He couldn’t begin to guess at how many empty terms of endearment and flatteries he’d said. Meaningless words used on people who didn’t matter.

This though, this sharing of his blood, this meant something. He gave over the very essence of his body, and in doing so helped Mitchell to live. It wasn’t just blood, it was his heart and soul, love and devotion, all mixed together in a way that mere words couldn’t touch.

It meant something to Mitchell too. Sure, it might have started because of a vampire’s instinct to protect the one he fed from, but it had grown to be more than that. Anders could see that every time Mitchell was able to feed from him without causing harm, there was a little less guilt weighing the vampire down. It wasn’t just about Mitchell’s self-control. It was about the trust Anders had in him.

Anders knew Mitchell wouldn’t hurt him, not really. Even when they grew rough in bed, leaving bruises and bite marks as evidence on both of their bodies, it was fully consensual. If Anders asked him to ease up or stop, Mitchell quit without hesitation or questions. He’d still fret over marks left behind until Anders reminded him it was enjoyable for both of them.  

The suction on his wrist eased, and Anders carded his free hand through Mitchell’s hair, whispering, “A few more swallows, John. We’re good.” He kissed Mitchell’s shoulder when the vampire obeyed.

He knew the vampire part of Mitchell protected him almost as property, a reliable source of food. But he also knew that the rest of Mitchell loved him and would continue to do so even if he never drank from Anders again. Just like Anders knew he loved Mitchell. Bragi cared about Mitchell too, partially because it made Anders happy, but also there was the thrill of having a supernatural creature as powerful as a vampire as a companion.

There was nothing normal about their relationship. It probably shouldn’t work, considering how damaged and dysfunctional they both were, and there may come a day when it doesn’t. Still, it was working for now, and they were both happy. Anders was satisfied with that, and the future was a bridge they would cross when they got to it.

Mitchell pulled back, licking across the bite to seal it before kissing the spot once more. He murmured, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Anders assured him.

“Let me get you something to drink.” Mitchell eased out of bed and went to the kitchen, not bothering to put on any clothes.

Anders let him go, knowing that the vampire wouldn’t be able to relax until he did at least some sort of care-taking. He called after him, though, “As long as you come right back. I’m not done with you yet.”

A soft laugh was Mitchell’s reply. He returned soon enough though, carrying a glass of orange juice and a muffin. Anders sat up and obediently finished the impromptu breakfast at Mitchell’s urging. He set the empty glass aside and lay back down, patting the bed beside him in invitation. Mitchell rejoined him in bed. After a few minutes of shuffling around and a joke about stealing blankets, Mitchell was on his back while Anders curled up beside him resting his head on Mitchell’s chest.

Mitchell hugged Anders tight, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before inhaling deeply. He murmured into the blond locks, “Thank you.”

Anders couldn’t help but smile. “The hair smelling thing is still creepy. And you’re welcome.”

In retaliation, Mitchell got him in a headlock, snuffling at his hair before starting to tickle him. Anders grabbed a pillow and whacked Mitchell several times in a fit of giggles before being able to escape. They wrestled around until Anders had Mitchell pinned down.

He poked Mitchell in the side before laying down on him. “Stop it, you egg. I’m not done using you as a pillow.”

“Oh, I see how it is. You’re only using me for my body,” Mitchell complained, but his tone was fond.

“Exactly.” With some satisfaction, Anders got comfortable once more. They both knew the vampire could easily overpower him, but Mitchell was happy to stay there and cuddle.

Anders was almost dozing again when Mitchell murmured, “I love you.”

He gave a pat to the firm chest under his head and answered, “I love you too.”

The best part was that he meant what he said. All in all, not a bad way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
